A Change of Heart
by BlackRoseDragon44
Summary: Not all feelings surpass the test of time... Gaichi. Set in Legion Mate.


**Well, hello!**

**Pairing: **GaillardxAichi

**Time: **Legion Mate

**Please enjoy. **

* * *

White walls. White columns. And a white throne.

This was all the holy sanctuary was created from. The enormous thick walls were hiding the cruel truth and the columns were covering the places, where the light of life never had the opportunity to blossom. But the external look of the palace gave the king and his knights the soothing impression of innocence and purity.

The knight with teal hair was leaning against the majestic throne, the top of it barely visible as it was reaching out to the pure night sky with the shimmering stars. His king was in a deep slumber, sealed away from all he had ever held dear in his life. He glanced down on his rings, finding them vibrating and glowing in uncontrollable chaos. By the king given jewels were connected to the owner's feelings and deep desires. Each of the knights was bonded with this special gift with their king, at the same time this being the symbol of their everlasting loyalty to their leader.

"Aichi-san, why have you chosen this path?" the knight questioned, the sadness spreading inside of his body and giving him the painful tickling in his stomach he always received while thinking about his king's horrid fate. He still recalled how his king suddenly appeared into his empty and hollow life and brought with him the light he needed.

_France, Paris – After the Link Joker incident_

_The Link Joker invasion was finally over and the black rings above Paris vanished. Most people influenced by the power of Void suffered from memory loss and couldn't remember how terrifying and frightful this short period of time was. _

_Olivier Gaillard, the multiple winner of the European VF Circuit, however, wasn't able to feel the joy and happiness of the achieved victory. In his right hand was a purple hairband and he held it firmly, fearing that it could disappear any second from his grasp. He looked up the afternoon sky to see the sun shining and the birds chirping. His gaze darkened as he looked down on his left hand, seeing a Royal Paladin deck, focusing on the sub-clan Jewel Knights. _

_This was her deck. This was the deck she spent hours building and testing. She put her whole heart and soul into the deck, to make it perfect, but most of all to make Gaillard happy. The knight let out a whimper, tears flowing down his cheeks as he once more realized that he would never met her bright blue eyes and cheerful wide smile again. _

_She was gone, taken away from Void's slave, Link Joker. _

_"__Genevieve, whenever you are, I promise, I will avenge you," Gaillard whispered, releasing a sign of despair and exhaustion. He had met Genevieve at the European VF Circuit. At that time she seemed so pure and maybe even a little silly, but he enjoyed her company day by day more and more. Eventually, he fell in love. They brought in a third and formed team Phoenix with the thought that no matter how many times they fall to their knees, they would always rise up like the Phoenix from the ashes. _

_His life was fulfilled, but then the demon penetrated Earth and threw everything in a disaster. People who were close to Gaillard started to get possessed by the evil, becoming reverse fighters. Every day there were more and more of them, challenging team Phoenix, but always failing miserably in making them servants of Link Joker. They managed to survive, to stay sane in these unfortunate conditions. However, Genevieve's health wasn't supporting the pressure from the fights. She was allowed to live normally and freely, she only had to watch herself and taking care of her well-being, but with Link Joker around, it was nearly impossible. Gaillard insisted that she should sit out while he would handle things, but she angrily refused, claiming that the love between them was stronger and bigger than Link Joker. _

_He was glad and trusted her. He believed that together as a team they could easily surpass the evil and restore the peace on Earth. If they would fight together and never give up hope, they would find the light at the end of the dark tunnel. However, it was all just an illusion. A mask just waiting to be ripped down to reveal the truth. After the third member got reversed alongside with the others as well, the Phoenix formation got unbelievably weaker. Genevieve was soon overwhelmed with the amount of stress and her body slowly died away bit by bit, until…_

_Gaillard was at the edge of losing his mind. This was something, he wasn't able to control. It was instinctively and he now was driven by the wish to find the person responsible for Genevieve's death and make him suffer just the way he did now. That was all that mattered to him, it was like a burning flame, trying to free from its prison deep inside Gaillard's broken heart. It could no longer be tamed and it was going to explode and spread like a pernicious inferno, burning everything to ashes. _

_And then he came along. _

_At first the teal knight didn't believe his own eyes. Genevieve had returned to him with the same silky hair and same eyes reflecting innocence and strength. The person who resembled her so much introduced himself as Aichi Sendou and claimed to have ended the war with Link Joker. Aichi told him plenty of things, most of them he didn't understand, however, Gaillard was too focused on Aichi's appearance either way. It was like Genevieve was resurrected and brought back to him. _

_Aichi told him about how his friend fell to Link Joker and nearly doomed the whole world in eternal darkness. So it was that person, hah? Some egoistic bastard almost wiped out humanity only for the purpose to obtain strength and power. Toshiki Kai, Gaillard would make sure to never forget the name and dedicate his life to make him pay for what he did to his beloved Genevieve. _

_"__Please help me," Aichi smiled, offering an out stretched hand, waiting for Gaillard to accept it and close the contract between them. Gaillard had no other choice than to agree. Just like he never could say no to Genevieve, he couldn't say no to the person, who looked in so many ways just like her. _

But now Genevieve was resting in peace and the knight wondered how she was living now. Was she reborn as a new child? Was she happily watching over him and protecting him from harm and danger? He found his rings shining in a blinding gleam, showing him how upset he really was.

Gaillard at first helped Aichi only because it felt like he owned it to her. His saw it as his duty to protect the world from Void, so no one would ever suffer again. He thought this was the right thing to do and perhaps he even secretly hoped to get his revenge on Toshiki Kai. He was seeking the feeling of justice and he knew one way or another his and Kai's paths would cross.

However, now it was entirely different. Gaillard's reasons changed drastically after he saw the pain and sorrow Aichi was in. He swore his loyalty to Aichi and he would even go through corpses to protect him from the mates who invaded the sanctuary, searching hopelessly for their so called mate.

He stood straight up, looking at the sleeping figure. Aichi was asleep, so why did Gaillard sense that he suffered, because his former friends received Memory Judgment? He always winced and twitched whenever the yell of agony echoed through halls of the holy palace. He hated to see his king in anguish, but it was his will to do so and as one of his knights he had no right to criticize his decision, through it endlessly pained him.

Still, there was something he kept a secret from his comrades. He cupped Aichi's face with his hands, looking at him with eyes full of lust and need. Gaillard slowly leaned in, getting inch by inch closer to Aichi's soft lips. He gently pressed his lips on his king's and slit his tongue inside of the moist cavern. Aichi's tongue was limp without any sign of life and he didn't put any effort to struggle against the forced kiss. Gaillard's body heated up as he wanted more from his king. He wanted more, his mind already seeing Aichi in the nude and moaning his name while he would do everything which would satisfy him.

As Gaillard pulled away with saliva on the corner of his mouth, he smiled joyfully at his king. This used to be a way for him to feel close to Genevieve once more, but as the long weeks passed by, he realized that it changed without him even noticing. He wasn't in love with Genevieve anymore.

Olivier Gaillard was in love with Aichi Sendou.

* * *

**REVIEW**

**A/N This was my first Gaichi story ever. I hope you enjoyed it. **


End file.
